Where it hurts most
Dialoge (Lance liegt auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa in seiner Bude und scheint völlig neben sich zu stehen) * Lance Vance: Welchen Monat haben wir? Hab ich in den letzten Tagen Unfug angestellt? * Victor Vance: Nein, die Unfugphase hast du hinter dir. Jetzt baust du Oberscheiße. (das Telefon klingelt und Vic geht ran) * Louise Cassidy-Williams: Lance? Louise. Wo ist Vic? Ich brauch ihn dringend. * Victor: Ich bin's, Louise. Was gibt's? * Louise: Vic? Gott sei Dank. Martinez glaubt wohl, dass wir noch zusammen sind. * Victor: Sind wir aber nicht. * Louise: Mensch, Vic, ich hab nicht mit Lance gepennt! Er ist nur nett zu mir, was ich von dir nicht behaupten kann. Nie rufst du an. Nie sehen wir uns. * Victor: Kannst du zum Thema kommen? * Louise: Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Martinez' Gorillas hinter mir her sind. Und weil ich wieder mit dir zusammen sein will, will ich nicht draufgehen. Ich halte mich hinter 'nem blöden Hamburgerladen versteckt. Aber dir kann's ja scheißegal sein. * Victor: Was? Martinez' Leute sind hinter dir her? * Louise: Weiß gar nicht, warum ich angerufen hab. Ich erledige sie schon selber. (sie legt auf) * Victor: Warte, Louise! Louise! (nimmt das Telefon vom Ohr, Lance liegt immer noch auf dem Sofa und scheint zu schlafen) * Victor: Lance, kannst du mir helfen? Ach, vergiss es. (später, bei King Knuts) * Victor: Louise? Hey, Louise! Bist du da? (im Hintergrund fahren auf der Straße drei Sentinel XS weg, aus dem einen kommen Schreie) * Louise: Vic! Hilfe! (drei Kerle mit Cowboyhüten tauchen urplötzlich auf) * Mann: Ist das deine Hure? Die gehört jetzt Martinez. Und du gehörst uns. (nachdem Louise gefunden wurde) * Victor: Louise! (unterwegs zum Krankenhaus) * Victor: Jetzt wird alles gut. * Louise: Vic. Ich wusste, dass du kommst. Ich brauche einen Arzt. (bei der Schuman Klinik stehen vier Leute und unterhalten sich, unter ihnen ein Sanitäter) * Victor: Helfen Sie mir gefälligst! Los, holen Sie einen Arzt! Mission miniatur|links|Lance ist fix und fertig Begib dich zu King Knuts in Little Haiti, um nach Louise zu schauen (du brauchst dich zunächst noch nicht beeilen). Sie ist zwar da, wird aber gerade von Gangstern wegtransportiert. Stattdessen warten drei Möchtegern-Cowboys mit Baseballschlägern auf dich. Halt dich nicht lange mit den Typen auf und töte sie. Steig jetzt umgehend in ein schnelles Auto und fahr zu den Punkten in Downtown, an denen Louise möglicherweise festgehalten wird. Beeil dich, denn ihr geht's sichtlich schlechter (sie hat einen Lebensbalken). Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten, wo sie sein kann: In einer Gasse südlich der Downtown-King-Knuts-Filiale, südlich Lance Vances Hotel (etwas östlich von King Knuts bzw. westlich der Feuerwehr ist der Eingang) oder östlich des Hyman Condo, in einem Hinterhof. Du musst selbst gucken, da sich ihr Aufenthaltsort zufallsbedingt immer ändert. Beeil dich, denn Louise' Leben hängt an einem dünnen Faden. An jedem Ort, wo Louise sein könnte, befinden sich mehrere bewaffnete Männer, also sei vorsichtig. Autos, die Zufahrten versperren, solltest du räumen, indem du sie explodieren lässt, sie fliegen dann meistens so praktisch, dass man ohne Probleme hinkommt. Nachdem du deine Freundin in einem der Sentinel XS gefunden hast, wird sie nicht mehr viel Lebensenergie haben, also musst du dich sputen, um noch rechtzeitig ins Schuman Health Care Center zu kommen. Dabei wirst du nicht unwesentlich von den Cops behindert, da dir deine Ballerei mit den Entführern natürlich zu mehreren Fahndungssternen verholfen hat. Tipp: Wenn du bei der Feuerwache bist, findest du den Armadillo. Damit kannst du dir den langen Weg und die viele Ballerei sparen. Außerdem kannst du Louise so schneller ins Krankenhaus bringen. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Louise Cassidy-Williams stirbt. Pager-Mitteilungen * Martinez: Hey Mann, Louise war echt toll. Sag ihr, ich komme bald mal wieder... Fortsetzung Armando und Diego Mendez' → Burning Bridges Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Lance-Vance-Missionen